five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 9 (Prologue): Counterattack
Short Summary Long Summary Rob Lucci expresses surprise at the reinforcements. Kakashi says that one of Chitsujo’s messengers relayed a plea for help, and since his students were there, he decided to come. When Lucci scoffs at the idea of Kakashi facing him alone, the Ninja replies by asking him not to complain when he sees what a Leaf Ninja can do. When Natsu tries to stand, claiming its his fight and responsibility, Kakashi empathizes, but requests that the boy let his new comrade handle it. He then tells Happy to take Natsu. Lucci recognizes the ninja, naming him as Kakashi of the Sharingan, much to Kakashi’s confusion. Lucci explains that Konton himself named the ninja as a ‘war threat’ to all Coalition officers. Kakashi admits being flattered, but still wants to beat Lucci. Vidaldus Taka loudly relishes the chance for a catfight, which Sakura notes with disgust. With a cry of rock and roll, Temari swings a Ninja Art: Scythe Weasel. Sakura punches the ground to create debris that blocks the wind attack. Sakura promises not to hurt Temari and strikes her. When Kankurō doth protest much, Sakura says that she just temporarily messed up her nerves. When Vidaldus starts begging, Sakura replies with a “Hell No!”, and a breaking of the jaw. When Temari asks why she can’t move, Sakura bashfully apologizes. Fukurō claims Sanji to be an evildoer, and while Sanji doesn’t react to the label; he states that he’ll beat the owlman. After Ikaruga expresses confusion, she reaffirms herself as Trinity Raven’s leader, vowing she won’t lose. She launches air blades at Renji who responds by releasing his Shikai, blocking her attacks and angering the swordswoman. Fukurō charges with a Jet Ho Ho Ho, which Sanji easily dodges with Observation Haki. When this surprises the dimwit, Sanji seized the initiative with a Bad Manners Kick Course. Sanji concludes Diable Jambe would be overkill, and then lists off birds he’s prepared, wondering what an owl tastes like. When Fukurō asks if he’s serious, Sanji quips that the human in him would throw off the taste. Fukurō rages at not being taken seriously and tries to use his jet. Sanji responds saying he’s not strong enough to take him on, finishing him with a Mouton Shoot right in the gut. Sanji then notices Ikaruga’s breasts and asks ‘Pineapple’ to go easy on the ‘lovely lady’. When Renji bristles at the annoying nickname, Sanji proclaims himself an ally of ladies, first and foremost. Renji then asks him to take the wounded. Sanji notices Kurotsuchi, goes into lovey-dovey mode, and runs off with her. Renji bemoans him forgetting Akatsuchi. Ikaruga rages at being forgotten and uses a Garuda Flame, enveloping her opponent. When she brags he should’ve kept an eye on her, he says she should do the same. When she claims his speed is unfair, Renji simply replies “all is fair in love and war”, and slashes her across the chest. Renji decides not to finish her off, so he can get Akatsuchi medical attention. Kalifa notes Rogue’s shadows, remembering a certain Warlord who could use them. Rogue vows to make her pay, which Kalifa dismisses with the arrogance of a CP9 member, but admits he’s definitely stronger than her last opponent. Rufus warns Rogue about the Six Powers, but Kalifa says she will use something more effective, beginning by gathering bubbles. She explains her powers come from a Devil Fruit, specifically the Bubble-Bubble Fruit that turned her into a soap woman. Rogue wonders what bubbles could do, but errs on the side of caution in assuming their hazardous nature. She forms a Soap Sheep, which everyone else thinks looks downright stupid. She launches a Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave before Rogue can react, hitting dead-on, draining him of his strength. After Kalifa gloats on her power, Rogue quips she’s also underestimating him, and proceeds to eat the shadows present with his Shadow Dragon Slayer powers, regaining his strength. Kalifa shouts that he still won’t win and attempts to get the drop on him with Shave, but Rogue has her scent, and when she shoots Golden Bubbles, Rogue turned into shadows and reappeared behind her. He sends a Shadow Dragon Slash right into her face, again. Enraged, she attempts another Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave, but Rogue merely evades it and finishes her with a Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash, ending by telling Kalifa to never overestimate herself, a mistake he himself made. Blueno finds Sting’s powers interesting, but Sting says flattery won’t stop his beat-down. Blueno arrogantly states he can’t beat the Six Powers, to which Sting taunts by saying he already hit him. Blueno dismisses this as a lucky shot, saying Sting won’t have another success. He then activates his Iron Body, saying only the strongest can pierce it. Sting tests that with a White Dragon Punch, which makes Blueno scream in pain. This causes Blueno to angrily ask how, with Sting noting that pure physical attacks do nothing, but a little extra, like burning light, can go through it, finishing by saying any defense that simple is easily breakable. Blueno vanishes with the Door-Door and attempts a sneak attack Finger Pistol, but Sting smells him and hits the Pistol with a White Dragon Punch. Sting then follows it up with a White Dragon Claw to immobilize Blueno. He then finishes the CP9 agent with a Holy Ray. Ichigo notes that the future-Alliance was gaining the advantage, claiming he can’t look weak and lose. Kaku claims that he has matched Ichigo in every way, but Ichigo challenges him to keep up, and then proclaims “BANKAI!”, releasing Tensa Zangetsu. Kaku doesn’t take it seriously at first, claiming that Ichigo using one sword gives Kaku the advantage. Ichigo vanishes out of Kaku’s sight and slashes his shoulder, claiming that kind of arrogance would make this a shorter war. Lucci relishes the chance to fight someone Konton named a threat, hoping he’ll put up a better fight than the last ‘threat’ (Natsu). Kakashi defends the wizard, saying he has no experience with people from the Pirate World, saying that once he figures how to fight other-worlders , he’ll surpass Kakashi, just like his own student. Lucci scoffs at that, tells his opponent to focus, and uses Shave. Unfortunately for him, the Sharingan can follow anyone using Shave, meaning Kakashi was able to kick Lucci’s surprise Finger Pistol off course. Lucci curses the ninja, who quips that not knowing how an opponent fights cuts both ways. Lucci then decides to opt for brute, overpowering, strength, commencing with a Tempest Kick. Kakashi shoots a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu (still don’t know how that doesn’t burn the mask) and cancels the kick. Kakashi then creates a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, which stuns Lucci, leading to a Water Bullet hitting him dead center. Kakashi stays on guard and Lucci emerges, stating how much he loves good fights, deciding to show Kakashi why he is CP9’s strongest. Much to Kakashi’s amazement, he uses his Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Leopard to transform. The chapter ends with Kakashi countering by activating his Mangekyō Sharingan. Appearing Characters Rob Lucci Kakashi Hatake Natsu Dragneel Happy Vidaldus Taka Sakura Haruno Temari Kankuro Fukuro Sanji Ikaruga Renji Abarai Kurotsuchi Akatsuchi Kalifa Rogue Cheney Rufus Lore Blueno Sting Eucliffe Ichigo Kurosaki Kaku Abilities Justu * Ninja Art: Scythe Weasel * Sharingan ** Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼 , Literally meaning: Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu Magic * Jet Ho Ho Ho *Sword Magic **Garuda Flame * Shadow Dragon Slayer ** Shadow Dragon Slash ** Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash * White Dragon Slayer ** White Dragon Punch ** White Dragon Claw ** Holy Ray Haki * Observation Haki Six Powers * Iron Body * Finger Pistol * Shave * Tempest Kick Devil Fruit * Bubble Bubble Fruit * Door Door Fruit * Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Leopard Zanpakuto * Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon) ** Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) Technique * Bad Manners Kick Course * Diable Jambe (Damned Leg) * Mouton Shoot * Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave * Golden Bubbles * Door-Door Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 8 (Prologue): The Tide of Battle Next Chapter: Chapter 10 (Prologue): Asesinos MuertosCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue